


Having Fun at the Prom

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [84]
Category: CSI: NY, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Danny sneaks away from the prom for a short round of fun with Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Danny Messer
Series: Prompt Challenges [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	Having Fun at the Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this was written, but it was probably over a decade ago. I recently found this (like so many other stories I've been posting) on my computer while cleaning it out in a bid to make me focus more on writing and actually finishing new stuff.
> 
> This was written for the prompt 01 Prom/Formal. However, I failed down to note down for which challenge... I did plenty back in the day.

Danny pulled Dean through the hall until they arrived at the locker room. He grinned at the still confused Dean before he kissed him, forcing him to enter the locker room. Danny had ditched his date when he had seen Dean’s leave for the toilette. He had planned their little tête-à-tête carefully. The locker room, while public, shouldn’t attract anybody as long as they were silent enough. Not that it would be easy as they both tended to be quite loud if they wanted.

They made their way passed a few rows before Danny pushed Dean into the next one, not once stopping their battle for dominance of the kiss. Danny grinned with satisfaction when he heard Dean gasp after brushing against his erection. Danny’s plan connected in Dean’s mind and Danny felt Dean’s cock react to it.

“You’re crazy and I love you for it,” Dean said before attacking Danny’s mouth and starting to undress him. Danny only interrupted Dean, when he was pushed against the lockers. He turned around and opened his own locker, silently congratulating himself for being able to pay enough attention to the number of rows they passed, to reveal a packet of condoms and a tube of lube.

Dean leaned against Danny’s back and looked over his shoulder, grinning when he spotted just what he needed. With nimble fingers he opened Danny’s pants and pushed them down along with the briefs beneath. Eagerly he grabbed the freed erection, stroking it with his right hand while he left busied itself with opening his own pants.

As soon as Danny felt Dean push his own pants down, he started rubbing his ass against Dean’s half hard member, causing Dean to groan loud. A part of him worried about someone hearing them, but the thought of being caught just sent more blood downwards. He grabbed the lube and opened the tube before handing it to Dean, who immediately started preparing Danny.

Danny’s breathing sped up with every thrust of Dean’s fingers and he had to lean on his locker for support. Once he had his bearings back, he felt for Dean’s cock behind him, stroking it. After some time, Dean’s fingers were pulled out and as if on command Danny released Dean’s cock, knowing that Dean was satisfied enough with his preparation work.

Shortly after, Danny felt Dean push in, just as he felt a grin on his shoulder, followed by a whispered, “Let’s see if I can make you scream loud enough so everybody in the gym can hear.”

Danny couldn’t respond to that as Dean chose that moment to push in completely, making sure Danny lost all coherent thoughts.

Despite Dean’s threat, they made sure not to be too noisy, lest someone heard and came to investigate. Danny found that the metal of the locker wasn’t the most comfortable to be pushed against, but it didn’t matter as long as Dean was in him. Soon after, even that thought didn’t register in his head anymore as Dean’s hand sneaked around him and found his cock, stroking it in the same rhythm as their fucking.

The thought of being discovered only heightened their arousal and soon it was over, Dean coming with a small cry that was muffled by him biting Danny’s neck. Without a second thought, he pulled Danny around and started to suck his lover off until he too came with a small cry which in turn was muffled by Danny biting on his lips.

They took a moment to bask in the afterglow before, regretfully, dressing again, making sure nothing of their little tryst was visible. It wasn’t a second too soon since just as Danny buttoned his pants, Dean was called by his date.

Grinning at Dean, Danny stole one last kiss, before saying, “Think we better head off before she sends a search party or decides to come in here by herself.”

“Yeah, we better do that,” Dean said, his grin equally as bright. Now they just had to get through the rest of the night and find an excuse why they weren’t going to go out with their dates of the night, but they never had a problem with that before.


End file.
